Cooking Up Trouble
Cooking Up Trouble is the 82nd episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis King Dedede starts a cooking school for male Cappies and sells them food processors. It all starts when Sir Ebrum cooks a delicious meal for his kids and Kirby. Even Sword Knight and Blade Knight want to be part of the school. They have actually always wanted to be chefs, but they have been too scared to tell Meta Knight. Episode Summary The episode starts with Tiff and Tuff getting a phone call from their mother, Lady Like. She tells them that she'll be coming home late, and that they should find something to eat. Tuff explains the news to the family. Sir Ebrum proposes that they should go to Kawasaki's but the kids dismiss the idea. Tuff asked Tiff is she can cook considering the fact that she's a girl, which leads to Tiff getting mad at Tuff. Sir Ebrum tell his children that men can cook too, and he decides to cook for everyone. Outside, Sir Ebrum is making their dinner, Campfire Potroast. He takes a slab of meat, adds spices, and puts it into a pot with vegetables. while letting the food cook on a fire, Tiff is amazed how well he can cook. After Sir Ebrum finishes cooking, everyone realizes how great the food is. Lady Like comes home and tries her husbands food. Sword Knight and Blade Knight are watching the family eat and comment how the food smells better than Meta Knight's cooking. Meta Knight hears them and asks what they mean, which causes them to both run away. Lady Like tells all the wives of Cappy Town about Sir Ebrum's cooking, and they are all shocked how a husband can cook. Sir Ebrum becomes instantly popular and all of the women of Cappy Town crowd around Sir Ebrum. The other men, now jealous of "Chef Ebrum" want cooking tips from him to impress their wives. Ebrum tells the mob that he is no master Chef and recommends learning from Chef Kawasaki. At Kawasaki's restaurant, the men take notes on Kawasaki but eventually stop when he makes a strawberry Risotto. Mayor Len thinks of the idea of going to the bookstore to buy a cookbook on the introduction on cooking as the men rush over to Biblio's store to buy a book. Mayor Len starts reading aloud to the men but they're still disappointed. Meanwhile, King Dedede and Escargoon are upset with a catalogue from Nightmare Enterprises since they can't find any useful monster to cause trouble. Customer Service overhears about the men of Cappy Town trying to learn how to cook so he sends over a food processor set so Dedede and Escargon can trick the men. Escargon then announces over Channel DDD about the cooking competition as all the men decide to enter, including Tokkori and Kirby. While the men are setting up the food prcessor parts, Tiff is disappointed in the men participating in this contest to impress their wives while Tuff points out that Sword and Blade also entered the contest. Meta Knight steps in to tell them that they should just watch to see what happens. Escargon introduces the ladies as the judges for the contest. Dedede sits on his throne impatiently, waiting for the last piece of the processor to be assembled which is missing from the contest. Tokkori and Kirby are at their house, waiting for that last piece to the processor to be delivered. Moso comes up the hill with the box containing the last piece of the processor, Kirby opens the box revealing a small processor that looked like Dedede as Kirby and Tokkori run off to Castle Dedede. Meanwhile, the competition has begun, and all of the men are trying to cook as fast as they can using the Slicer Dicer. Tiff gets extremely angry and steals the microphone from Escargoon and tells everyone that cooking comes from the heart and not technology, and she tells everyone the truth - Sir Ebrum isn't actually a gourmet chef, he only knows how to cook one thing. Sir Ebrum admits that this is true, but Tiff says that what Sir Ebrum did to help while Lady Like was out was very caring. Everybody claps at Tiff's speech, when suddenly, Tokkori and Kirby arrive with the last piece of the processor. With all of the parts there, King Dedede assembles his plan, a robot. It turns out Dedede was tricking the men into buying parts of a mechanical monster for him and bringing them to him. Now, he uses the robot to make delicous food and dangles it in Kirby's face, but when he reaches he gets smacked around. He does this several times, and Dedede and Escargoon laugh at him. Kirby!]]The men read the instruction manuel looking for a way to power down the Slicer Dicer, when they find out that the Slicer Dicer's weakness is opposing electricity. Meta Knight overhears this and rushes in, and stabs Slicer Dicer with his sword, causing electricity to be exposed. Kirby then literally inhales the electricity off of Slicer Dicer to transform into Spark Kirby. Kirby proceeds to go inside the robot's gears and electrocute it from the inside. The robot begins to malfunction and heat up, practically cooking Dedede and Escargoon, who are piloting the robot by sitting in it. The robot then explodes, and King Dedede and Escargoon fly out roasted, perfectly served on a plate of greens. The episode ends with Sir Ebrum jokingly awarding first place to Kirby. Changes in the dub *When Tiff, Tuff and Kirby describe the dinner made by Sir Ebrum, they sound less exaggerated than the original, most likely due to the voice actors. *The phone number shown on Channel DDD to get a slicer dicer was different in both dubs. In the Japanese dub, the phone number was 0122-333-DDD and in the English dub it was 1-555-SlicerDicer. *The words "catalog" and "Holy Nightmare" on the monster catalog were airbrushed out. Trivia *At the beginning of the advertisement for the Slicer Dicer, clips from A Recipe for Disaster are shown. *Ryourigar-Z is a reference to the anime Mazinger-Z. Errors *In the 4Kids dub, when Kirby transforms into Spark Kirby, Tiff asks Meta Knight what Copy Ability did Kirby transform into as if she never saw it before. This is considered an error because the first time Tiff saw Kirby turned into Spark Kirby was in Dedede's Raw Deal. *Melman walked to Dedede's Castle and arrived first, while Kirby and Tokkori ran and arrived later after Tiff's speech. Gallery Ep82 Cooking Up Trouble.png|Sir Ebrum prepares lovely steak for everybody Ep82 Cooking Up Trouble2.png|Kawasaki stirs up disgusting soup of ... strawberry cream? Ep82 Cooking Up Trouble3.png|Dedede and Escargoon piloting SlicerDicer Ep82 Cooking Up Trouble4.png|Steaming fresh, fried straight from the cockpit by Spark Kirby Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes